


undertale fanfictions.

by enilia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Freshtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Smut, will add later i'm too lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enilia/pseuds/enilia
Summary: i mean, the title is pretty self explanitory.i will be writing about my favourite ships in the Undertale AUs here, and each ship will have warnings at the start!both nsfw and sfw.i'll be adding more tags onto the story later, since i just started using AO3 and am completely confused.lowercase intended.
Relationships: Dream/Ink, Dust/Killer, Error/Ink, Fell/Swap, Horror/Killer, Killer/Ink, Nightmare/Killer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	undertale fanfictions.

hey, hello there!   
you probably stumbled upon this by chance.

well, before the first chapter, i would like to say that requests are open for now. send in your requests and i'll be writing them.  
for the request format, please follow the format below:

\- ship  
\- length (oneshot, long story,...)  
\- rating (nsfw/sfw)  
\- type (fluff, angst, smut, bdsm, etc.)  
\- other specific requests, such as kinks (this is not forced!)  
\- storyline/plot that you want (this is not forced!)  
\- major character death? (about this one, it is for a long story with a full plotline. / tl;dr (really?): not forced if it's a oneshot)

that's the end of it! i've got a lot of schoolwork incoming, so i might be a little slow with the updates. i hope you don't mind!


End file.
